It Took One Run
by PrimTheLlama
Summary: This Is a hunger Games FanFiction! It's Gadge (Gale and Madge). It's in Madge's POV!
1. Chapter 1

My hair fell to my shoulders and blew back when I was walking through district 12. I was heading to the justice building it was the reaping for the 74th annual Hunger Games. I was nervous but not as nervous as the children who had to sign up for tesserae. I stood in line along with the other children between the ages of 12 to 18. Even if my Dad was the Mayor of District 12 he had no power when it came to the Games. That was all the Capitol.

I was next in line as the table. The lady behind the table gestured me to show my hand. I held it out to her as she pricked my finger. I instantly saw a speck of red liquid on my finger. I pressed down my index finger on that white and blue printed paper. The lady scanned my blood saying clear and then I joined the other 16 year old girls from the town on the right side of the stadium. Girls with blonde hair a little lighter or darker than mine and light skin.

In front of me was the justice building three chairs upon the stage a podium and two large glass bowls one for the males and another for the females. I bit my nails as I saw the girls bowl. Maybe only 5 of them had my name engraved with perfect writing but I wasn't only worried for myself I was worried for my only friend Katniss Everdeen who had her name in that bowl 20 times. Then I looked at the boys the only name that came to my mind was Gale Hawthrone I don't know why I knew he hated me though he thought I was the perfect mayor's daughter but my mouth went dry and stomach dropped 42 of those carefully written rectangular slips had the name Gale Hawthrone engraved on them.

To get my mind off those slips I focused on the area instead it was large but with around 8 thousand that lived in district 12 it was very cramped. Just then I see my father, a man I did not recognize and Effie trinket stepping out from the justice building just as my mouth became moist again it turned around and went back to dry. Even though the odds were in my favor I thought I was going to get picked I could already hear my name being echoed across the stadium I wanted to run but the ceremony had started there was no getting out whether or not my name was going to be. My dad step up to the microphone and starts to read the message which he does every year. The same boring speech about the Capitol, Dark Days etc.. He then read the names of the past victors of District 12 only two names were called. Only one of those victors where alive. Haymitch Abernathy, of course he was drunk he was Haymitch.

This made things worse we were already the laughing stock of the country and everybody knew it even the infants. I could see it at my dad's face. He turned and sat back down. Effie Trinket then stepped up. Her pink hair and makeup was too much but she was from the Capitol. Her voice echoed throughout the stadium in that annoying Capitol accent "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" I swallowed hard. This was about to begin. Not Katniss or Me I begged. Effie's voice blasted through my ears "Ladies first!" As she put her hand into that glass bowl I shut my eyes tight, bite my lip as hard as I could without making it bleed and crossed my fingers. The girl who's name was called was not mine nor Katniss but it was a young twelve year old the rare girl with Blonde hair and blue eyes from the seam. She may not have been Katniss but she shared a close bond she was her sister the name being called was none other than _Primrose Everdeen_.

My heart Stopped then I knew I couldn't stop her as Prim was walking up I heard her voice that one voice Katniss' voice. I blocked out everything after "I volunteer as Tribute" coming from Katniss' vocal cords. My ears seemed to have stopped working I was still and stiff my only friend was going into the Hunger Games and There was nothing I could do. I only say straight the outside of my vision was blurry. I saw Gale pick up Prim and bring her to the back with her mother. I was usually not the one to get caught up if a boy had muscles but Gale did. You could she the muscles in his arms stiffen when he picked Prim up. The next thing I heard was Effie Asking for a round of applause. Nobody moved. I looked around and out my three middle finger of my left hand on my lips and placed them in the air. Sooner than I thought everyone did so. It was a sign of respect of courage. And then we put our hands down.

"Now for the boys." I bit my lip harder my stomach sank and my lip started to bleed not Gale not Gale was the only thing in my mind. I was relived it wasn't Gale but depressed as well it was Peeta he helped me when I was younger. Showed me around school. He was a sweet baker boy from the town. I say depression, surprise and a hole other tone of mixed emotions on his face. He didn't need to go into the Hunger Games. He didn't deserve to die. He might come back but that was odds to nothing.

Everybody started to clear out but the people who wanted to say good bye. I was the only one left in the stadium and then I decided. I was going to go say good bye to my only friend my best friend. But it wouldn't be our last goodbye Katniss Everdeen was going to come back. She_ had_ to come back.

* * *

**A.N.- Ok First FanFiction So No hate Please ^.^ Tell me what you think in a review i would appreciate it **


	2. Chapter 2

It was like I had a concussion. My brain didn't have one clear thought. I soon found myself running into the justice building's front door. I was out of breath as I reached the hallway. I sat down trying to catch my breath. Then I noticed he was sitting beside me Gale Hawthorne. So I got up and was going to move to another seat when he spoke to me.

"Do I scare you?" I looked back at him with a stern look on my face "Not at all" I said as I sat back down beside him crossing my arms over my chest. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him smirk. I was not scared of that boy. Not him not anyone no person scared me. I was Madge Undersee I may look small and un steady but I'm smart and strong. Or at least that's what my dad has been calling me since I was 5. I heard a voice from down the hall. "Next." "Go ahead" Gale tells me.

I sigh slightly and go visit my only friend. Katniss seemed surprised to see me which wasn't unusual. I spoke quickly with less emotion and more urgency that surprise me a like as her "They Let you wear one thing from your district in the arena." I tell her I sigh and continue in the same tone almost as if I never stooped to sigh "Will you wear this?" I Un-pin my MockingJay pin from my dress and hand it out to her the small gold pin feels natural in my small hands. "Your pin?" She was confused I knew her tone when she was confused. "Here I'll put it in your dress, all right?" I don't even wait for her to reply I already pin it to her magnificent light blue dress. "Promise you'll where it in the arena, Katniss? Promise?" I ask almost pleading. "Yes" she says that was good enough for me. I didn't want to say goodbye to my best friend it would only make me cry. So I kissed her cheek and left the room.

I walked out of the building and leaned against a wall. My only friend, I still couldn't get that through my head. I ran my fingers trough the side of my hair. I hear Katniss' voice yell out. "Don't let them starve!" She was talking to Gale about her family of course. "I won't!" He yelled back "You know I won't! Katniss remember I-" and that was all I heard.

Gale charged past me everyone. I don't know why but I had the urgency to follow him. So I did I ran. "Gale!" I called out. He didn't even turn around to face me. I could tell he was sobbing. "What do you want sweetheart" he asked me. I didn't know if that was a compliment or an insult him calling me sweetheart. Coming from Gale addressed to me it _had _to be an insult. "How are you holding up." I asked then he sighed and kept walking. I stood there he didn't answer my question. But he did call back in time "Not to good Madge. Leave me alone." But I couldn't, every time somebody told me not to something I wanted to do it more. Prove I wasn't a stuck up girl from the town. I saw cautiousness in his voice I wasn't sure if he wanted me to follow.

So I did I followed him further back until he reached the woods. He slipped under the cord. He didn't seem to get electrocuted. But that was the woods beyond District 12. It was off limits and I knew I shouldn't be going back there. But if Gale wanted me to follow him and he could do it so could I. So I slipped between the wires waiting for the electric shock but it never came. I laughed at myself. Gale wouldn't have gone under if it was on. I started to walk through the forest. I could already tell white dress plus forest equals Madge Undersee getting grounded. But I didn't even care about that. This was about Gale and _only_ Gale. I saw him sit on the edge of a cliff twirling grass between his fingers. I looked at him for a second and then realized he wanted to be alone isn't. So without further question or sound I turned around and went back home.

I was so stupid Gale Hawthorne wanting to talk to me I was kidding myself he hated me always had always will. I walked correction ran home until I reached my door frame. "Where did you go?" My Father asked me. He became both parents when my mother became terribly ill. Doctors say it was emotional trauma. My Aunt Maysliee was in The Hunger Games along with Haymitch. It was her MockingJay pin I had given to Katniss only around 15mins ago.

"To Say Goodbye to Katniss." I told him. It was true, I did say goodbye to Katniss. It just wasn't the full truth. "Ok go to your room until dinner." He told me "But Daddy!" I pleaded. "Miss Madge Undersee it does not take that long to say goodbye to a tribute." He said In a tone that was certain and was not up. for discussion "Fine Then!" I yelled at him as I barged up the stairs making a loud _thumping _noise. I slammed my door behind me sat on my bed and bit my lip hard. That was the first time I had lied to my father. To be honest, It wasn't going to be the last.

* * *

**A.N.- Chapter Two ^.^ It's going to get more interesting but that will be in the later chapters. hehe ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

That lie still echoing in my mind. I knew it wasn't right. I didn't get what the big deal was. And I then I remembered I left District 12. If My father heard he wouldn't have kicked me out but he wouldn't have let me leave the house ever besides school and reaping.

"Madge, Dinner!" My father called I could already smell the chicken cooking. And I felt bad once again for those in the Seam. How I got food on my table and how they needed to fight for it more then us. My footsteps echoed as I marched down the stairs still mad at my father.

I sat down at my normal stop at the table. Delicately picked up my fork and took the first bite of my warm well cooked chicken. I swalloed and stopped. I picked up my plate. And Spoke for the first time in hours.

"I'm going to the Seam." I told my father. I looked down at the chicken. I get food like this all the time. But I knew Katniss' family needed it right now. I was going to do anything to help. I didn't care if she didn't ask me too.

"Madge, It's Getting Late you Shouldn't be out that late, and not with chicken in your hands." My dad said and sighed. He thought I was still that 6 year old starting school with that white dress and red sash with the straight hair besides the bottom curled inwards.

"Dad I'm not a baby. I can survive." And without another word I left the house and started walking towards the seam. I get shivers up my arms. I should have brought a coat. I reach the Everdeen's house and hear noise within it.

"Stop it! That tickles!" I hear a young girl yell. She had a soft voice and it didn't crack.

"Oh come Prim! you know it's not that bad!" says a young males voice. I didn't know who it was in specific but the tone was stern almost forced. I knocked at the door my knuckle hit the hard wood and it felt cold. Mrs. Everdeen opened the door, she gasped

"Madge how wonderful to see you. Won't you come in?" she asked me nicely and sweetly.

"I'm not sure Mrs. It's late and-" I was about to say and i need to practice my guitar but Prim interrupted me.

"Come on Madge, You Can Sleep over right mom." Prim said pleadingly she was so cute how could you say no to that.

"Of Course" said Mrs. Everdeen smiling. I stepped in the house with my plate of chicken embarrassed that i didn't bring anything better.

"I almost forgot." I said "This is for you." I handed Mrs. Everdeen the plate of Chicken.

"Thank you Madge." She said as she smiled and placed the the chicken on their table. I smiled happy I did a good thing.

"yea Thanks Madge." said a male voice i turned around to see Gale sanding 5 feet behind me. He smirked. "didn't notice me?" he asked nonchalantly. I smirked trying to act cooler then I actually am making a fool out of myself.

"Of Course I didn't" Prim laughed a bit and then a cute small seam 5 year old pulled on the bottom of my dress "Hello There" I said with a smile.

"Hi." The little girl said, "I'm Posy" She had a huge smile on her face she had brown hair and gray eyes she was very pretty her olive skin pulling her hole look together.

"I'm Madge." I said with a big smile i love kids especially at this age where they have no clue on what what drama is and don't care I love it.

"you know my oldest brother." she said pointing at Gale. I nodded. Gale looked at posy then me then back a Posy. He picked Posy up. "Put me down gale!" she screamed I smiled this is how we should live in district 12. Gale noticed me smiling.

"So Undersee, Why is the perfect mayor's daughter in the Seam so late." he asked me he put posy down and leaned on the chair in front of me. I put my hands together and smile.

"Well _Hawthrone, _I wanted to spend time with people who-" I stopped myself I would not bring Katniss up not now. "I came cause I wanted to see how Prim's cat buttercup was doing."

"You know her cat? I laughed and nodded my head. He smiled "Cool. Posy seems to like you and so does Prim. You should meet Rory and Vick."

"Rory and Vick?" I asked him he gave me a reassuring nod so i made sure i heard him right.

"Who are they?" I asked curiously.

"My Brothers." he said smiling "they are really the only thing good in my life along with Posy and Hunting." I nodded. There it was a reference to Katniss and I could tell this night was going to be filled with tears and conversations about her.


	4. Chapter 4

"One Night Katniss and I went-" that was the third conversation about Katniss. Could he tell I was trying to change the subject every time he stopped talking I tried to make him be quite. I tried to talk about his Family. When I finally did it was Katniss he took as his family and I couldn't stand it. Katniss was on a train to the Capitol and I was Madge. When she comes on for the opening ceremony yes ill talk but why now.

"So then we-" he said as I tuned back in but I interrupted

"Gale can we talk about something else please." I asked him in the nicest time possible.

"Course." He said I grabbed his hand and took him outside. I wanted to talk to him but not with everybody around us. I then spotted something around his neck it was a necklace a tooth on it to be exact this tooth was from a wolf in the woods and I would know that because I gave it to him.

"When we were seven- well you were nine I gave you that." I pointed to the necklace. He looked down at it smiled and said

"Yes you did when you weren't only the precious Mayors Daughter." He told me looking at it for a few seconds as if he forgot it was around his neck.

"Madge! Get back here young lady! I told you not to leave!" I t was my father he was yelling from a few feet away.

"I'm so sorry." I told Gale. He shook his head a few time

"That fine." I ran to my father thanks dad you ruined my only chance to have a conversation with Gale! I thought.

"You are double grounded young Lady, school is the only reason you can leave the house!" He yelled at me

"Fine" I said not trying to sass my father he was my father after all

I woke up at 8 I got my books together and use a ribbon as a Headband. My blue dress, was now dressed up with a belt and cow boy boots. Gale said he preferred the old Madge. This was the old Madge right? I walked to school my 'History of Panem' book in my hands along with a few others. A guy knocked the books out of my hand and onto the ground. I rolled my eyes and picked the up one by one brushing the sulk from the coal off them one by one. This sort of this happened everyday a boy my age or older would ins it funny to knock down my books.I had gotten used to it and after my dad having to buy several new books. We decided to wrap them in plastic. Which the Capitol uses for their outfits. I counted my books, I only had five I had six when I left the house. I swore under my breath as I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Drop this?" A boy asked as he showed me my book. I soon realized this boy was Gale.

"How did you know it was mine!" I asked in such surprise

"It says your name on the inside." Gale said opening the book to reveal 'Miss. Madge Undersee' written in my Clean writing.

"Oh...Well thank you." I said and snatched the book from his hand.

"No problem, hey are you ok you look a little pale." Gale asked I realized I was in such a rush I forgot to eat breakfast, that wasn't to smart.

"Yea I just forgot to eat breakfast." I told him.

"Oh, ok do you want me to walk you to class." I nodded at him saying that I didn't have many friends people thought I was the stuck up mayors daughter.

"Ok, so...what's up." I asked him looking down at my feet

"Just worried, you know the games are coming up and Katniss I believe in her it's just the careers are, terrible." He sighed and looked at his feet now

"She'll make it out." I told him he looked at me like I was crazy

"How can you be so sure Madge."

"I'm not I'm just-" he interrupted me

"If you can't be sure then don't go saying stuff you know probably wont happen! Katniss has not been training all her life like the careers! There is a very slim possibility shell make it out!" Gale was yelling at me.

"Well I believe in her and you should too!" I yelled back at him, and I walked away. I lump formed in my throat, I have never yelled at someone I was thought it was in polite and there it was I yelled at the guy I knew could hurt me the most.

The rest of the day passes quickly or maybe it was the fact I was replaying that moment in my head over and over. Even when Mrs. Jones our history teacher ask me why the Capitol held the hunger games I couldn't reply.

I stacked my books inside my locker and sighed. We didn't have homework we were all supposed to watch the reaping re takes on the tv. I stepped outside into the school yard and sat on a swing I didn't want to go home. Someone taped on my shoulder and I turned around to see who it was, she was a small girl.

"Hey Madgey." She said making me realize it was none other then Posy, Gales younger sister.

"Hello Posy." I told her picking her up and placing her on my lap, these were the first words I said since my fight with gale.

"I was wondering if you wanted to watch the reaping with us?" She asked me sweetly

"I'm not sure your brother would want me there." I told her sighing

"Gales a big cry baby." She said pouting making me laugh.

"Pwease Madge, Prim will be there." I finally have in and nodded.


End file.
